The Broken Guardian
by Fascinated by Words
Summary: Loki's bond with his younger sister is tested when he discovers the truth of his parentage. Follow them through childhood, adolescence, and his fall into destruction. In the midst of the chaos, familial relationships change forever—including one considered to be taboo. Will their bond survive? Thor movie and on (Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or its work/characters). LokixOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Illusion of Magic**

"Am I cursed?" Loki asked his father with crimson-red eyes and skin the color of cerulean. His expression was one of horror and mystification.

"No. Put the casket down." Odin ordered as he waited for him to replace the Casket of Ancient Winters back on the stand. As soon as Loki removed his hands from the weapon, his skin returned to its normal alabaster coloring, his eyes its vibrant emerald.

"What am I?" The raven-haired prince stared at Odin, demanding answers.

"You are my son…" The withered king replied softly. Before he could continue, Loki interrupted him.

"What more than that?!" He probed as the truth materialized in his mind. In Odin's silence, Loki slowly saw the pieces lock in place.

"The Casket was not the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?" Loki spat and narrowed his eyes on the man he called father.

"No." said Odin, unable to deny it now. He stared at his son with guilt in his eye, and began to explain the events that led up to him discovering Loki as an infant. As the truth became known, the young prince started to lose a grip on his emotions—anger, sadness, emptiness, and the sense of betrayal—all at once collided inside of him. His own father, his whole family, his entire life—was a lie. It was all too much to accept, he had to leave.

Odin desperately pleaded for him to understand. Sadly, he would hear none of it, for the truth was nearly inconceivable, yet made so much sense. The years of never feeling equal to Thor, never truly considered for the throne of Asgard, and never earning his father's approval, suddenly became clear _why_. As Loki marched out of the trophy room, the king attempted to halt him.

"Listen to me!" He called out to his deeply wounded son. However, the weight of the guilt overcame Odin, and he succumbed to the Odinsleep. In his shocked state, Loki somehow managed to force himself to Odin's side on the marble floor.

"Guards!" With the look of pain and anguish on his face, Loki cried out for help.

As the guards stormed in and immediately took the comatose king to the palace healers, Loki remained on the cold steps for a while. His thoughts darted from one troubled notion to the next. _Because I am the monster parents tell their children about at night._

Just as he was about to open his eyes, he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was the only person he could confide in, his little sister.

"Loki, mother needs you. Please, come…" she said with sadness in her eyes.

"Father is in Odinsleep. I am already aware." He stated with a weak voice, unable to sound angry anymore. She sat beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What will we do now?" She asked solemnly and took his hand. He squeezed it firmly in his. As he battled himself internally on whether or not to tell her about his true origins, a terrifying thought crossed his mind: _Will she fear me? Will this destroy our bond?_

"Well, you should see to the morale of the palace. Soon, they all will look to our family for reassurance. We must be strong, no matter what." Loki pressed a kiss to her hair and rose with her. As she went to speak with the servants, Loki made his way to his parents' bedchamber to confront his mother with the truth.

* * *

In a world far beyond the fabric of time and space, lies a grand kingdom ruled by a wise king, Odin, and noble queen, Frigga. The kingdom was known as Asgard, one of the Nine Realms. He was battle-hardened, powerful, and kind. She was beautiful, graceful, and strong. Together, their love bore a child, a son they named Thor. He possessed eyes of striking blue and hair of gold. Thor was a happy baby, always cooing and giggling, which garnered the love of all who met him.

It was only a little over a year later that the queen was with child again. Gods of Asgard had similar gestational periods to humans of Midgard—nine months. They grew and aged at the same rate until they reached adulthood, but their lifespan stretched for thousands of years. Though one would believe a god to be immortal, Asgardians did grow old and eventually, die; it simply took much longer. In contrast, the Light Elves of Alfheim aged even slower—an elf was not considered to be an adult for several hundred years. The only known immortals were beings who lived before all, and had yet to pass on.

Frigga, being early in her first trimester, waited for the king to return from a great battle. Odin had taken nearly his entire army to the frozen lands of Jotunheim—a desolate place of constant winter. There, lived a terrifying race of beings; standing twice the height of an Asgardian, with dark blue skin that was tough as tree bark, and eyes as red as blood. The Frost Giants, ruled by King Laufey, was consumed by power-lust and sought to overtake other realms. If it were not for the brave actions of thousands of Asgardian warriors, our worlds may be a very different place than it is today.

In the midst of battle, King Odin would be rendered scarred. He received a blow to his face that destroyed the sight of one eye. He was lucky, however, as many gods perished that day. All of the fallen soldiers did not give their lives in vain—the war was finally over and Laufey had lost. It was bitterly cold, but the blizzards of Jotunheim could not dampen the Asgardians' spirits. They confiscated the powerful weapon that the Frost Giants had planned to unleash on the realms. King Odin sent the bulk of his militia home with the Casket of Ancient Winters, while a handful remained to scout the land with him.

In his search of the Jotunheim stronghold, he came upon a crying baby, locked away in a remote chamber. The infant was oddly small for a Frost Giant, he thought. Reaching down, the lonely cries ceased from the little babe. Odin knew the child was special—as he gazed upon its tiny form, its eyes changed from crimson to a vibrant green; its blue skin faded to a pale, soft pink. There were a select few gods who possessed the ability to shape-shift from the cradle—like a chameleon. It was a survival instinct that would prevent creatures from killing it. Pity took over Odin as he stared into the watery eyes of the baby. He could only reason that Laufey was ashamed of the child's size and locked it away from sight. He brushed a large, callused finger against the baby's soft cheek. It only peered up at Odin, unblinking.

He made up his mind. He would take the child and raise it as his own. Surely, a worthy adversary's kin would one day unite the two realms, he believed. He gently lifted the baby from its icy crib and began his journey back to Asgard.

* * *

"Well, it seems that our family will be expanding more than originally thought." Frigga's voice was joyful as she held the small baby in her arms, still wrapped in ragged fabric. Looking to Odin, one eye now covered by a patch, she saw the other eye light up with excitement.

"This calls for a celebration, indeed. I am the luckiest king in all the realms! Not only can Asgard sleep soundly tonight, but I am to be a father of three soon!" He bellowed merrily. Frigga laughed with an elegance unmatched by all the maidens of Asgard. She then slowly placed the baby into a golden crib.

"Indeed, dear husband. How old do you suppose the child is?" She began to undress the baby and change its coverings into something warmer.

"I would say less than a year younger than Thor, so roughly several months." The king remarked his best guess as he stepped next to her.

"It's a boy…" Frigga spoke tenderly as she looked over the infant. Odin smirked slightly, the wise creases of his wrinkles formed at the corners of his mouth.

"He fooled me. Not only did he conceal his true form before me, but I would have thought such a delicate babe to be a girl." Odin chuckled and placed a hand on the small of Frigga's back. They both looked down at the infant, who only stared back with curiosity. She had dressed him in the softest textiles in Asgard, in shades of rich green, to match his sparkling emerald eyes.

"Yes, he is quite a beautiful baby, truly. What shall we name him?" Frigga began to smile wide.

"Loki. We shall call him Loki, for he is a little trickster." Odin exclaimed with confidence. She nodded and placed her warm hand over Loki's tiny chest.

"Our Loki." She cooed. If only they knew then just how appropriate the name would be for him.

Unlike Thor, Loki never laughed or squealed with delight. He would only ever smile when Frigga sang to him, or when she used her magic to make objects vanish and reappear. However, Loki would cry. He cried an awful lot, in fact. Whenever Frigga or Odin left his side while he was awake, Loki wailed and coughed and whimpered until one of them returned. It became apparent that the poor child suffered from extreme separation anxiety. Nevertheless, they could not be with Loki at all hours of the day. As the months passed, he slowly found some independence in his solitude, and cried less for his parents. Frigga usually kept him close, but as her belly grew with the pregnancy, she found it difficult to tend to Loki as often.

Thor was only several months older than his younger brother, but his temperament allowed for others to care for him. He did not solely depend on his parents for attention; he was jovial most of the time and received care from multiple servants. When Loki was placed by his side, Thor would playfully grab at him, which often led to Loki becoming upset. Thor was the epitome of a bouncing baby—he crawled everywhere and would fall or collide with objects regularly. Loki, on the other hand, found contentment in remaining in one spot with a few toys.

* * *

The day came when Frigga went into labor, and her screams could be heard throughout the palace. It frightened Loki, now a toddler, as his wobbly legs took him to her bedside. The servants had tried to remove him from the chamber, but he protested greatly. Loki was determined to protect his mother from harm. His tiny hands gripped at her arm, urging Frigga to cease her howls of pain. When she looked upon his small, pale face, she knew he was in need of comfort. However, as she lay there, covered in sweat, Frigga could only choke back her cries.

"Little one, please join your father and brother. I will be alright." She forced a smile at Loki. It was not customary for men to be present at the birth of a child, as it was not appropriate for a woman to be on the battlefield.

"Mama…" He spoke for the first time. The queen's heart swelled with pride at his first word recognizing her as his mother. A genuine smile wore on her glistening face. Loki stared into her eyes with the maturity of an old soul. Another wave of contractions hit her and she yelped, squeezing her eyes shut. The dark-haired little boy hid his face in her arm, standing on his tiptoes.

With a long, final push, Frigga's mouth opened to silent screams. When the sounds of a baby's cry rang to everyone's ears, she collapsed back into the bed and panted. Loki's head immediately shot up, and looked in the direction of the tiny voice. The maids huddled together, wiping the newborn vigorously, and wrapping it in white linen.

"A girl! We have a princess!" One of the older women squealed with excitement as she handed the baby to Frigga. Loki tilted his head to the side in awe.

"Oh, yes, yes, she is." The queen mused sleepily. Though she was thoroughly exhausted, her motherly instincts took over as she sat up and received the crying babe.

"Loki, you have a sister. Isn't she beautiful?" Frigga said as she held her. Loki quickly crawled onto the bed and leaned in close. As he stared at the strange looking creature, its cries slowly stopped. He thought it must be sleeping, as its eyes were closed. With his curiosity besting him, he reached out to touch it. Though his hands were little, the newborn's hand was almost half the size of his own. He felt like a giant in comparison, having never seen a being smaller than him. As the baby felt his cool touch, she wrapped her delicate fingers around two of his. Loki's eyes widened in surprise, and a smile grew on his lips.

* * *

The king and queen had expected another son, so they were ill-prepared to name her. As the evening turned into night, Odin deliberated in a chair by the bed while Frigga slept. Thor and Loki both stood watch by the crib of their new little sister. It was a sight to see—one boy with golden hair and sapphire eyes standing beside a boy with raven-black hair and emerald eyes. Thor giggled every time the newborn moved or cooed. Loki merely smiled as he observed the sleeping girl. Their father chuckled.

"My sons, come here." He beckoned with his hand. The two toddlers went to him; he lifted each one up and sat them on his knees.

"What do you think of the name Brigora?" Odin proposed with amusement in his eyes. Thor covered his mouth with both hands and snickered. Loki grimaced at the name.

"Alright, how about Mallir? Princess Mallir has a ring to it." Odin smirked at his sons. They both looked at one another and shook their heads dramatically.

"Nooooo!" Thor whined with a grin, believing his father was teasing. Odin chuckled again.

"Fine, fine. Perhaps Cerys is more fitting?" The king watched their expressions for approval.

"Cerys…" Loki repeated, surprising Odin. He tilted his chin to the boys as Thor giggled with delight to hear his brother speak.

"Well, then it is done. Princess Cerys it shall be." Odin stated happily.

* * *

****Cerys is pronounced like the leading part of Sarah, followed by the ending in hiss (sair-iss).**

**I do hope you enjoyed this. Depending on how the feedback is, it may or may not continue. Share your thoughts :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Imagination of Children**

The day after Cerys' eighth Name Day, the palace was buzzing with cheer and commotion from last night's festivities. Since her birth, the realm came to adore the little princess. She looked very much like Thor; her wavy hair was a light blonde, nearly silver, and her eyes were blue like the sky. Her adorable, cheerful smile and high-pitched giggle would cause anyone to coo. With supple, pink lips and round, rosy cheeks, Cerys looked every bit a princess.

However, she felt out of place with two siblings being boys. She would often be found without a formal dress on, running around in her underclothes, which consisted of tan leggings and a tunic. The queen would never consent to it, but Cerys asked that her long, pale hair be cut into a bob. She reasoned that her long locks were a nuisance to maintain and only hindered her in "battle" with her brothers. So, the compromise was to weave it in a long braid and pulled up around her head to be worn like a crown.

Thor and Loki were both the tender age of ten, though Thor would correct you by stating "_ten and a half year"—_andwas regarded as the eldest. Years ago, they had teased their little sister for having to be a lady—to wear skirts, to not play-fight, and forced to stay behind when they went on adventures. When the king or queen forbid her from accompanying her brothers when they explored the kingdom's mysteries, Cerys would sob uncontrollably for hours. Eventually, their parents could not deny her any longer, and allowed her to roam the kingdom with the boys. Cerys was outspoken like Thor, but often moody like Loki—they were her best friends, so she tried to fit in by defying her gender role. It was a subject of concern for their mother, Frigga, as she constantly admonished the importance of behaving as a lady. Nevertheless, the little princess found contentment in being included.

"No, no… you must hold the hilt like this!" Young Thor corrected his siblings as they practiced with their wooden swords. He gripped his sword firmly, demonstrating how to hold it as he swung. He wore a red tailored pupil's outfit with silver trimmings. In contrast, Loki was sporting a green and gold combination. Cerys on the other hand, borrowed a pair of Loki's black trousers and wore her own lavender bodice over a white tunic.

A natural leader, Thor commanded the attention of all when he spoke. Loki was much more reserved, though he craved the same praise that was given to his older brother. Cerys always seemed to be in the spotlight for reasons she did not care for—being the princess. She would much prefer recognition for talents over her title, but it rarely came. Loki, being more sensitive to her feelings, would often compliment her in ways he knew she needed.

"Cerys, you have an excellent strategy in your attack with the sword. With more practice, you should manage to handle the heavier ones we use." A soft-spoken Loki smiled at her. Thor nodded with a wide grin on his cheerful face, feeling like an accomplished teacher. Their sister giggled bashfully.

"Well, thank you, brother. I have been practicing really, really hard, you know." Cerys exclaimed exuberantly. The trio played for hours in the courtyard after spending all day in tutoring. As royals, the children had few friends to interact with, and often had to entertain each other.

"Young masters! It is about to rain, please come back inside!" Beckoned the elderly handmaid, Ulda. She had raised them when the king and queen were absent, which was fairly often as their duties required such. The siblings looked up above into the wondrous sky and witnessed thick, dark clouds rolling in from the east. Like all children, their love for adventure and the unknown drew them in. A devious smirk came over Loki's delicate, pale face as an idea sparked in his head. Looking to his brother, it was merely a second before Thor was sharing the thought.

"Ulda, we will be back in time for supper! Do not worry!" Thor called back to the old woman and took off across the courtyard. Loki felt the excitement rush over him and grabbed Cerys' hand, pulling her as he ran after Thor.

"But there is a storm coming! Oh, drat!" Ulda huffed dejectedly, watching them dart down the steps of the palace. As the children grew older, their stubborn wills were harder to reign in. She shook her head and scurried back inside.

Thor led the way as they ran as fast as their legs would take them. Cerys screamed with enthusiasm as a strong wind hit them. Their collective imagination was fueled by the harsh weather approaching.

"Quickly! The frost giants are coming! We must stop them before they destroy Asgard!" Thor commanded as they made way for the meadow. A loud boom of thunder echoed in the sky.

"Oh no, that was their footsteps! Cerys, get on!" Loki crouched down to carry his sister on his back. She jumped up on him and he took off again. Though Cerys loved both her brothers, she held a special place in her heart for Loki. Because he was raven-haired, he was the opposite in appearance from her and Thor. He was also opposite in mannerism to the older brother—where Thor was loud and assertive, Loki was quiet and passive; thus, often alienated by other fair-haired Asgardian children. When they role-played, Loki would always be her protector, her knight, even if she preferred to fight, too. Thor was always the king or leader in the battle.

Upon reaching the open meadow from their cobblestone path, they looked up and watched the menacing clouds begin to cover half the sky. Breathing heavily, they continued to run toward the woodland across the grassy field. The flowers and weeds moved uniformly as the wind swept to and fro.

They were heading for a large tree that harbored their secret battle station. A few years ago, Loki and Thor discovered the reclusive spot and collected scrap materials to build a tree fort. For a long time, it was only a perch in the tree, though as years passed they added walls, and this summer, a roof. To the untrained eye, it was a shack in a tree, but to the children, it was their greatest accomplishment, their sanctuary of adventure.

Once they were at the base of the tree, Thor waved his arms at them to go up before him.

"Hurry! We do not have much time!" He felt the first droplets of rain pelt his little nose. Loki turned to the side and let Cerys leap from his back to the tree. After he ensured that she was safely inside the makeshift building, he made his way up and crawled through the hole in the floor. Thor was close behind and scrambled through the opening.

"Cover!" Thor ordered as Cerys was ready with the board to lay over the hole.

"Excellent. Loki, north window and Cerys, east window, now! I have the south and west positions." Thor moved to the other side of the little room and looked out the south window, which was really a square opening in the wall. Loki and Cerys took their spots as the rain began to pour down. A bolt of lightning lit up the dim meadow, eliciting awe from the children. Then, a crashing thunder shook their station as the rain fell heavier.

"Loki, I am frightened. What if the frost giants attack our base? I do not think it can withstand it." Cerys' mind created a fearful situation as the wind howled and made the structure creak. Loki took her hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly.

"It can and it will. Thor and I built this with our own hands—it can withstand anything." Loki said with conviction. Cerys smiled as her bright blue eyes filled with hope.

"Brother, we may need your powers to shield us. I do not like the look of the storm." Thor said calmly, sounding serious now.

"What?!" Cerys' eyes widened as the wind seemed to blow harder and rustled everyone's hair wildly. Loki dropped her hand and brought his up with the other in front of him. He closed his eyes and a green aura took form, hovering at his fingertips. Cerys watched as his thin body weaved against the wind's assault. The green aura grew and stretched out like a bubble, becoming the size of the room. As his magic sealed the structure, effectively shielding them from the storm, Cerys screamed. Breaking his concentration, Loki ceased the spell and the wind continued to rush around them. Thor and Loki turned to the east window where their sister looked out of and froze in fear.

In the distance, a fiery red plume of smoke trailed a ball of raging fire that was falling from the sky. An asteroid, an attack from an enemy, or an illusion—it mattered not, for the terror that it instilled in the children caused them to stare helplessly. Cerys gripped Loki's arm tightly as she trembled. Thor clenched his fists and turned to the cover of the entrance.

"We have to warn the palace!" Thor yelled, trying to raise his voice above the storm. Loki shook his head and held his shoulder.

"No, brother, it is too dangerous to go out there! You could be killed!" Loki advised loudly and Thor grimaced.

"We cannot just stand here and let everyone else die!" Thor's eyes began to well up with tears. At the sight of him, Cerys began to sob, rarely having seen Thor so upset.

"Stay here, protect Cerys! If one of us must go, let it be me for I am faster than you!" Loki yelled and pushed his sister to the oldest brother. She hugged herself to Thor while crying.

"Please don't go, Loki! Stay with us!" Cerys begged, afraid for him. Loki flashed her a comforting smirk.

"Do not worry about me, dear sister—I have a shield!" With those words, he crawled out and down the tree. Thor and Cerys watched Loki dart off with his arm raised over his head to block the rain. She began to cry harder as Loki disappeared in the distance of the meadow, its view diminished by the rain.

"Be strong, sister. He will be alright, Loki will protect himself. I need you to be brave for me, okay?" His blue eyes met hers as she nodded her head.

Another lightning strike lit up the meadow and caused them both to flinch, followed by an overwhelming thunder above. Cerys screamed again, terrified of what was happening. Thor hugged her tight and watched the ball of fire descend to their world. He worried about Loki making it to the palace in time to tell father. Thor was hopeful that he might already know of the incoming disaster.

Another wave of hard wind and rain crashed against the little fort and it rattled. Thor's expression was one of panic. He knew they had to leave, too, or face their battle station fall out of the tree. Rubbing Cerys' shoulder to get her attention, he bent down to eye level.

"We must leave, sister! This fort may be swept away in the gusts of this storm!" Thor saw her nod before moving to the hole. He made his way down to the ground as the rain soaked him. He tried to look up at his sister but heard an explosion in the distance, causing him to look out.

"Thor! Look at the fire!" Cerys called to him from above. He saw her point her small finger at the giant fireball. Another explosion rumbled the ground under his feet as the sky lit up, swallowing all of the darkness. He covered his eyes with the back of his hand. The light engulfed everything, becoming a supernova. As suddenly as it began, it faded back. The wind stopped howling and the rain slowed to a sprinkle. Thor was awe-struck and stared off to the east—the fireball was no more. A hand on his shoulder startled him, causing him to turn.

"Brother! How did you get back so quickly?" Thor looked Loki up and down, inspecting him for injuries.

"I never made it—I saw the power of the Infinity Gauntlet shoot up through the air and hit the flaming asteroid! I came back this way once I knew father was protecting us." Loki said excitedly as he waved his hand overhead to simulate the beam of power he witnessed. When they looked up at the fort, Cerys jumped down from the ladder beside them.

"Loki! You are back!" she squealed and wrapped her arms around him. He chuckled and embraced her as Thor sniffed, feeling cold and wet.

"Did you see the explosion? And how about the light! It was so bright!" Thor shouted, still surprised. Loki's black hair was dripping and messy, falling around his face unceremoniously. Cerys' was not as drenched as her brothers, but the light rain was beginning to make her feel chilled.

"Yes, the explosion caused the light. I could see it well from the path. The Infinity Gauntlet's power disintegrated the massive thing." Loki replied, sounding spiteful. He and his siblings endured so much fear from the threat. Thor nodded and motioned for them to head back home.

"Loki, are you alright?" Cerys looked up to his emerald orbs and would not release him as they walked.

"I am perfectly well, dear sister. And yourself?" Loki smirked with one arm wrapped around her as they followed Thor to the cobblestone pathway.

"Promise me something, will you?" Her tiny voice was imploring. The raven-haired brother paused his gait and stared down at her. Her adorable, round face framed her sparkly blue eyes that conveyed a seriousness he could not brush off.

"Anything, little star. What is it?" Loki asked softly, using his special nickname for her. It originated two seasons ago, on a day when Loki was particularly depressed by a lecture the Allfather gave the boys about responsibility. Thor was, at times, forgetful and would not always fulfill his duties; Loki would often help Thor complete tasks or even do them himself. However, as the eldest, Thor was granted a bit more privilege than Loki—which left the darker prince to ponder on the unfairness. He confessed to his sister that it must be because he was different than them, for he was. Cerys, in her magnanimous wisdom, told Loki that he was like the night sky—that his black hair and magic made him special.

She said that Thor was like the Sun, powerful and made people believe it was better than the night sky, but it would not shine without it. A lofty comparison, though honest—Thor would not be as highly praised if it were not for Loki to aid him. For restoring his cheerful mood, he dubbed her his star—for she had hair so ashen, it was nearly silvery as a star. Cerys would never forget his words from that day: _"You must be my star then, for the night sky is not nearly as special without them."_

"Promise that you will never abandon me as you did earlier…" Cerys held out her pinky finger to him, waiting for him commit to the request. Loki furrowed his brow and opened his mouth to dispute the term "abandon," but thought better of it. Instead, he raised his slender hand and extended his pinky to hers.

"I promise to never abandon you." He said sincerely. As the two locked their little fingers together, Loki leaned in and kissed it, sealing the promise.

* * *

**A/N: I had only written these two chapters, and I am currently finishing my first story on this site. If you enjoyed it, or if you thought it was boring, I would appreciate your feedback! If this continues, it will progress with a few chapters through their teen years and on before getting to the Thor movie again. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Hopeless Infatuation**

A few years had passed since that fateful day in the meadow—the Allfather never revealed what the gigantic fireball was, or where it originated from. Odin did what he could to shelter the children from the harsh truths of the realm. However, it never stopped Thor from asserting himself as the future king of Asgard, and often demanded to be informed. Though the young prince would fall asleep in his lessons, discussions regarding battle or war were what held his interest. This persistence was especially true as he aged. By the time he was sixteen, Thor began refusing to leave meetings his father had with his council.

Loki wanted to be a part of these meetings, too. Although Odin would not openly ask him to leave when Thor remained, Loki believed that he only did so out of courtesy. At the age of sixteen, Loki began to develop too much pride and would not tolerate pity or acceptance through courtesy.

"Boys, leave us now. There are political matters to discuss that are beyond your responsibility to participate in." The Allfather spoke to them, though he directed it at Thor. Immediately, the blonde-haired prince took a step towards the king.

"Father, I completely disagree. We shall remain for the duration of this discussion." Thor said confidently and looked to the knights and warriors of Odin's council. The Allfather rubbed his face in frustration.

"Stubborn boy! Why must you constantly go against my wishes?" Odin bellowed with a groan. With a roll of his eye and wave of his hand, he silenced Thor before he could speak. "Fine, fine, enough. I know exactly what you will say. Just keep quiet." The king stated and turned his attention to Loki. He gave him a knowing look, to which Loki lowered his eyes to the floor. "Loki, you may stay if you must."

"Yes, father." Loki bowed his head and turned to leave. Thor watched his younger brother quietly walk out of the throne room and sighed. He wanted him to stay, though he was aware that Loki was too proud to remain.

"Now, someone needs to explain what happened to the rebels on Nidavellir." Odin commanded in a mildly cross voice.

Down the grand corridor, Loki narrowed his eyes angrily and turned at the corner. He felt a hand seize his thin wrist abruptly, so with a quick jerk, Cerys was pulled from the shadows.

"I am in no mood to play, sister." He said through gritted teeth. The bright smile on her face began to fade into a frown. She was now fourteen and rather tall for her age. Thor and her were nearly the same height, while Loki was the tallest amongst them. Her light platinum hair reached just beyond her shoulders—she always seemed to wear it in a low ponytail. As she matured, Cerys came to accept the dresses and lady-like etiquette, like any normal girl. Likewise, she also took an interest in boys. Well, one boy in particular, at least.

"Did father upset you again?" She asked innocently and let go of his wrist. Loki pursed his lips into a hard line and began to walk away. Cerys blinked at Loki's rude demeanor and followed after him.

"Why are you being so temperamental with me? I was not the one who spoiled your evening." Cerys barked from behind him. Over the years, Loki would always confide in her when he felt shunned by their father in favor of Thor. However, it seemed that lately their relationship was strained. Even with her best efforts, she could not provoke him to explain why he was so distant when he was vexed.

"Leave me alone for now, Cerys." Loki spat without pausing his stride. Instead of heeding his request, she ran up to and stepped in front him. He simply stared at her.

"You hurt my feelings when you say that, brother." She said with an angry tone. Loki crossed his arms and leered down at her with his vibrant green eyes.

"How does my desire for alone time harm you? You are far too sensitive." Loki remarked dismissively. Her mouth was agape at his insult.

"It hurts because you were never like this before—since when did you start to prefer your own company to mine?" Cerys pouted and threw her arms up to block him from leaving again.

"Do not do this right now, I am warning you." Loki said with a scowl on his face. He leaned to the left and then to the right; both times, she moved with him.

"Or what? What will you do, Loki?" She mocked and continued to prevent him from walking away. With a startling haste, he took hold of her wrists and lifted her arms over her head.

"Why must you be so difficult? It's no wonder why no one has asked you to the Jul celebration as your partner." Loki's voice was callused, effectively stunning her. Her big, blue eyes grew watery as her face turned red. He did not necessarily mean to sound so cruel, though he was quite upset. Cerys tore her hands away and glared fiercely at him before turning away. As she grabbed at her lavender skirts, a few stray teardrops fell to the floor. It was the first time he had ever made his little sister cry. "Cerys… I did not mean that." Loki murmured with a sigh.

"Do you truly find me to be too sensitive and difficult?" She said in between sobs. Loki stepped to her from behind and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"No, I was being unnecessarily unkind to you when it was not your fault. I adore your empathy and concern for me, for I have always felt that I have a place with you." Loki pressed a kiss to her hair and felt her sobs finally cease. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Then why would you bring up the fact that no one has asked me to attend the party? If you are aware of the reason, then please tell me." Cerys implored and sniffed pitifully. Loki swallowed hard—he did not want to address why he was so easily brash with her. So many unfit, uncultured swine of the aristocratic class would happily take her to the holiday celebration. Then, an idea presented itself in his decisive mind.

"Those mousy boys are simply too cowardice to approach you—with you being a princess and the sister of two intimidating brothers, that is." Loki loosened his hug and she turned to face him. As she wiped her eyes, he could not help but admire her porcelain skin and pouty lips.

"If that is true, then I will have to go alone—the first year I am formally obliged to have a partner. Oh, I will be the laughingstock of the party!" She exclaimed dejectedly. Loki lifted her chin with his fingertips. He gave her a small smile as his plan was working.

"Why not go with me? I have not asked anyone yet." Loki said while attempting to appear concerned. Cerys' brows knit together in disbelief.

"But… you are my brother…" She replied in protest. He tilted his head back at her.

"And? What of it?" He probed, hoping she would fumble for an answer.

"We cannot go together—we would have to dance and sit together the entire night. It is not practical, Loki." Cerys retorted with sound logic. The raven-haired prince sighed and lowered his eyes.

"I suppose you are right." He said woefully, stirring his sister's curiosity.

"You seem disappointed, why?" She asked and observed his reaction. A pang of anxiety hit him as they made eye contact.

"I… do not wish to go with another. I cannot bear it." He answered hesitantly.

"You sound as if the person you wish to accompany you is taken…" Cerys spoke softly, and touched his arm. He began to worry that she would suspect his intentions. And she did, though not in the manner he dreaded. "You wanted to take Sif, did you not?" Her tone perked up at her triumphant discovery. Loki stared back at her in surprise.

"Sif? But Thor is taking her." Loki stated with a bit of confusion in his words. Cerys patted his hand.

"As he has every year since he was old enough to. I thought you might fancy her—you spend so much time together." Cerys murmured with a slight frown. Loki raised a brow at her.

"Out of obligation—we all train together!" He explained impatiently. Cerys nodded her head thoughtfully.

"And you must want to spend time with her outside of that. Blast, why must Thor always take all the privilege from you?" She scoffed while leaning against the wall. Loki could not believe she thought he was pining over the young warrior maiden. Sif was certainly attractive, but she was overly spiteful of Loki's reserved character and skill in the magical arts. She was the daughter of a great warrior who fought alongside Odin in many battles. Sif decided that she would enlist in the Asgardian militia to follow her father's legacy as he perished in the battle of Jotunheim. Though frowned upon, Odin declared an exception be made for her, as a token of honoring her father.

"Indeed…" Loki replied sorely, not knowing what else to say.

"My apologies, brother. I know what it is like to be hopelessly infatuated with someone and can never disclose such." Cerys sighed loudly with a shrug. Loki's face contorted into a disgusted look.

"Who are you infatuated with?" He asked, and prepared to convey extreme disapproval, regardless of who she named.

"I just said I can never disclose such, Loki." She smirked at him and slowly began to walk. He followed and walked alongside her.

"Not even with me?" He blurted out while pulling at the cuffs of his armored coat.

"Not even with you." Cerys said playfully and giggled. He grimaced and looked straight ahead.

"Did I mention that you were difficult?" Loki jested, causing his sister to poke his side. He leaned away from her little assault and chuckled.

"I shall go with you." The light-haired princess stated. "To the Jul party."

"Really?" Loki resisted the urge to smile and remained collected on the surface.

"Yes—might as well. It is better than attending alone." Cerys said and smiled at her older brother.

* * *

Jul, the holiday of the winter solstice, was a grand occasion. Akin to Christmas and New Year's on Midgard, Jul was a period of a beginning and an ending. Asgardians celebrated the holiday with dancing, singing, feasting, and an exchange of small trinkets. The tradition of the exchange was that parents gave their children small gifts to help them attract good fortune in the new season. Once children were too old to receive them from parents, they would exchange one with their celebration partner. To do so was significant—it was an act of independence.

Frigga was especially emotional that she could no longer present trinkets to her children. Cerys was now old enough to go with someone, even though it was Loki.

"Dear child, you have grown so much in such a short time. All of my babies are no longer babies!" Frigga remarked to Cerys with teary eyes. Her daughter smiled nervously as the queen hugged her tight. "You look beautiful, just beautiful."

"Thank you, mother. Do not cry, I have yet to grow up fully." Cerys said before merrily skipping to her father. Frigga wiped her eyes quickly and smiled wide at the sight of her only daughter in a lovely green and black dress. It was customary for the women to wear the colors of their partner, which in her case, was Loki's signature forest green. The gown was long and flowing, with golden embellishments at the collar and sleeves.

Odin was in a heated debate with a political figure from Vanaheim when he noticed his daughter standing beside him.

"Ah, Cerys, you look absolutely gorgeous, darling. Pray tell, are those not Loki's colors?" Odin questioned her with a disapproving tone. She bit her lower lip and nodded.

"He is my partner this evening…" She replied sheepishly. Odin shook his head and placed his large, strong hand on her cheek.

"Daughter of mine, you need to seek out a suitable young man. Surely, there are plenty here who would give his arm to dance with you tonight." The Allfather spoke wisely before being drawn back into the debate. Cerys sighed and moved to the other side of the room with her head low. She hated the dynamic of the relationship she had with her father. If she ever sought his approval, he would find something to fault her with. Granted, most of the time he was correct to do so, but it was exhausting to constantly feel judged.

"Princess Cerys, you are a swan amongst ducklings this eve." A curly-haired young man approached her from behind. His tailored vest and trousers indicated that he was a wealthy son of some aristocrat—not a warrior. With a dramatic swoop, he bowed to her and extended his hand. Cerys shot him a leer, ignoring his gesture to take her hand. She had the rare ability to sense crude intentions from many years of watching drunken men at social gatherings.

"And you must be the frog that croaks to all the birds in the lake. Are you not nearly a decade older than myself?" Cerys quipped rudely. The young man scoffed and grinned at her.

"Ooh, the princess has a nasty side. Perhaps we could address this matter in a more…private place?" He leaned towards her, which allowed Cerys to catch the scent of wine on his breath.

"I think not. Are you ignorant of my age? You must be some sort of pedophile." Cerys retorted angrily. The slightly intoxicated socialite placed a hand on her shoulder, tracing a circle with his thumb. Cerys cringed and backed up to the wall.

"Careful, now. I might bite." He threatened with a grin.

"And I will have your rotting head on a spike." Thor growled and wrapped an arm around Cerys' shoulder. His striking blue eyes glared holes into the curly-haired man.

"Prince Thor, forgive me, I did not mean to—" Loki gripped him by the shoulder tightly, interrupting his apology.

"If you ever so much as look at our sister in such a vile manner, I shall personally pluck out your eyes and feed them to you." The dark prince snarled and shoved him back out to the main hall. "Cerys, are you alright?" he asked as Thor chuckled.

"Did you see his reaction? I believe you made him wet himself, brother." Thor bellowed and glanced at his sister.

"I had the situation under control…" she muttered and hit Thor in the arm playfully. He chuckled again before heading back to the dinner feast. Loki took in her appearance and could not keep from smiling warmly at her. She was a sight to behold—her light blonde hair was wavy to frame her face; her green dress, accented with black symmetrical lines, hugged her young womanly figure, and the golden trim at the sleeves and collar matched her delicate earrings.

"I have something for you." He said, suppressing his excitement. Cerys blinked before becoming wide-eyed.

"Oh, your gift! I left it with mother." She said and began to turn towards the main hall. Loki gently touched her elbow with his fingers to still her.

"You can retrieve it later. Take mine first." He insisted and handed her a small box. It had the cutest little green bow attached to the lid.

"I wonder what it is." Cerys smiled at him with a slight blush on her cheeks. Loki grinned as he told her to open it. As she pulled the bow off and removed the lid, Cerys' mouth fell open.

"What? Do you dislike it?" Loki asked with a frown. Cerys looked up at him and blinked.

"I love it…" she replied in awe. In the box was a small, glittering green hair pin in the shape of a star. To him, it was a symbol of their bond. Loki took it from its case and carefully pinned it in her hair. When he finished, their eyes met.

"Thank you, Loki." She said cheerfully and quickly went to her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. However, it caught him off-guard, and he turned his head slightly, which caused her to peck him on the lips. Cerys immediately stuttered an apology and blushed bright red. In fact, they both did. He was rendered speechless—his very first kiss was from _her_.

"Um, I will go get your gift now." Cerys muttered awkwardly and scampered off. Loki touched his lips and slowly began to smile. This would be a Jul worth celebrating after all, he thought.

* * *

***A/N: So just remember that they are NOT related, lol. Also, Jul is real and pronounced Yule, I believe. I shall continue this story, though I may have to begin writing a sequel to my other story on here. I am having a lot of fun developing the characters, and I think I have a little more freedom with Loki since no one really knows what he was like from this age. Any way, if you liked this, please let me know! Likewise, if you hated it, tell me! **

**The next couple of chapters will take place while they are still rather young, or at least, in their teens. I adore Thor but I need everyone to understand why Loki resents him! Thanks for reading and reave a review ^_^!**


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Pranks and Consequence**

The summer the boys turned eighteen, Thor experienced a growth spurt, and was suddenly as tall as Loki. The two young men were a whole head above their little sister, who was developing into a young lady. As Thor began to grow his blonde hair out and focus on building larger muscles, Loki remained slender and kept his black hair short. If he were not so tall, he would not appear as thin and weak; he was actually very strong for his size, though one would never guess it. Cerys, on the other hand, was becoming rather shapely—her hips were rounding out, as well as her other womanly features.

Many young maidens and warriors took interest in the siblings—to be courted by a prince was a high honor, and to court a princess was a privilege. While Thor easily made merry with any woman he wished, Loki found it to be a difficult task: mainly due to the fact that he was not the typical Asgardian god—raven-haired, pale, and lanky—but also, because he had very little interest in chasing skirts. There was only one who ever caught his eye, though he would never openly admit it, and the years of infatuation turned into a quiet yearning.

As the siblings began to transition from adolescence into young adults physically, the change took its toll on them mentally, too. Thor was already an assertive, head-strong character, but now he was becoming an egoist and a braggart. Loki became more sarcastic, and developed a bad habit of playing tricks on people he did not agree with. Cerys, though well-known to speak her mind, was overly sensitive, and began to be more reserved.

One hot, breezy afternoon, Cerys decided to do some reading in the royal gardens. At the center of the lush landscape was an enormous fountain. Typically, a number of creatures of flight and fin could be found in or around the structure. As she walked near the edge of the short wall, someone sat down, catching her attention.

"Ah, good day to you, Fandral. What brings you to the garden?" She asked and strolled up to where he was perched. Fandral was one of the Warriors Three and a shameless flirt. However, Cerys spent very little time with any of the warriors, and therefore, did not realize that he would wink at anything considered female.

"Yes, it is a good day, isn't it? With the sun on our backs and the breeze in our hair, life seems perfect. If only I had a fair maiden to share this day with." Fandral said with a dashing grin. She chuckled and gave him a dubious look. Several yards away, Loki sat on a branch, high in a tree. He would often go there to reflect, though it became a means to keep an eye on his sister. Today, his watch would prove useful.

"Well, I wish I could assist you, but I am afraid I have no fair maidens to call upon." She mused and closed her book. Loki's pensive gaze turned menacing as he watched her sit next to the scoundrel. With a wave of his arm, Loki changed into a raven and swooped down to the backside of the fountain.

"Are you not a fair maiden, princess?" Fandral asked with a wide smile. Cerys merely smirked at him before shaking her head. Even in his little, black bird form, Loki's eyes narrowed with jealousy when his sister allowed the blonde miscreant to take her hand and place a kiss on it.

"I suppose that depends on who you ask. Some might consider me a bit too blunt to be fair." Cerys spoke disparagingly of herself. For the last couple of years, she had never drawn the attention of any true noblemen—just childish boys and men. When she thought of it, none could meet her extremely high expectations. To her disappointment, it seemed that her brother, Loki, was the only form of male company she would obtain.

"Nonsense, my dear lady. You are, by far, a star that would light up any man's world." Fandral wooed poetically—and sounded incredibly bogus. Cerys cocked her head to the side at him.

"Do not say that. Only one person may refer to me as a star, and it is not you, sir." Cerys spat, provoking Fandral to drop to one knee and take her hand again. She blinked at him, unnerved by his knack for the theatrics. Loki witnessed the man he trained with seemingly on the verge of proposing to his sister. _Cerys was his._

He could not bear the sight—he immediately glanced down into the water of the whirling fountain and pinpointed his energy on a large fish. As it changed direction and swam towards Cerys, he lost his shape-shifted disguise. Then, Loki sat up and watched intently.

"Forgive me, my princess, I did not mean to offend you." Fandral stuttered. Her features softened at his apologetic pleas when she felt a tug at her skirt. She turned her head in bewilderment, and became alarmed at the sight of Loki. That was all she saw before Cerys was fighting for breath in the cool water of the fountain. The monstrous fish took hold of her dress from behind and pulled her in with a splash. The fountain was not exceptionally deep—perhaps several feet—though it was enough to terrify her. Despite popular belief, not all gods were kind or just…or could swim.

"Cerys!" Fandral yelped and leaned over the edge of the wall. She moved her arms and kicked her legs frantically, yet drew no closer to the surface. The young blonde man sifted his hands all around the water until he finally gripped her arm. As he pulled the drenched and frightened girl to the top of the enclosure, Loki marched over to them. With a forceful shove at Fandral, Loki took hold of and lifted his little sister into his arms.

"You buffoon! She nearly drowned!" He snapped at his training mate. Fandral lowered his head and pouted.

"She just fell in! There was nothing I could do—by the time I realized, she was already—"

"Leave us." Loki ordered as the young man sighed.

"As you wish, Loki." Fandral raised his hands up in front of him to convey surrender and left. The shaking princess pushed against her brother to be let down. As he eased her onto the ground, he could hardly divert his eyes from her wet clothes—mildly transparent in innocent places, though the fabric clung to her body in interesting ways. Cerys crossed her arms in front of her and whimpered like a child.

"I saw you… why did you do that?" She asked him with a betrayed tone in her voice. Loki froze at her confrontation, for he did not think she knew it was his doing.

"You think it was me who pulled you into the water?" He retorted with a false surprise on his face. Cerys' mouth turned down into a sneer as she shook her head.

"No, but I know it was your fault. Was it because of Fandral?" She spoke quietly, and squeezed out her ashen hair.

"Perhaps... I apologize if I ruined your intimate moment." Loki sneered at her, his envy rising within again.

"Intimate moment? You are delusional, brother. I was actually in the middle of reprimanding him for calling me a 'star,' because... you know..." Cerys paused and looked away sadly.

"Oh..." was all Loki could say to that. He felt odd, somewhere between foolish and flattered.

"That was a very wicked prank, even for you." She murmured. As remorse for his actions set in, he sighed loudly. He had allowed his jealousy to reign over his choices, which has only led to his sister's agitation. Loki wished that he could simply tell her what he was feeling or thinking... although, he hardly knew how to describe the emotions or thoughts.

"Cerys, I would explain if I thought you would understand." He said and bit his tongue, thinking he should not have even said that. She glanced up at him.

"Try to explain. You owe me an honest explanation." Cerys' quivering was slowing as the sun warmed her inundated body. Loki's breath hitched in his throat.

"Correction, I would explain if I understood it myself…" Loki muttered, which did not satisfy her. She huffed and began walking to the palace.

* * *

Frigga was strolling arm-in-arm with her husband on the balcony over the gardens. They were having a pleasant moment in one another's company when they heard squishing sounds. They both turned in the same direction and saw Cerys approaching from below, making her way up the stairs to the first level. Frigga gasped slightly when she saw her soaking-wet daughter nearly trip over her dragging skirts. Loki followed behind her, looking guilty as sin.

"I believe our children need their mother." Odin chuckled and kissed her cheek before releasing her hand. Frigga raised a brow at the king.

"And not their father?" She asked curiously. Odin flashed her a knowing grin as he sat down in his comfortable patio chair.

"I trust you to handle it." He smiled and reclined slightly. Frigga smirked at him while rolling her eyes.

"I will try not to disappoint you then." Her words were playful. Odin nodded.

"I am certain you will not, dear wife." He picked up a book and flipped it open. Frigga quickly made her way to the main entrance of the balcony and descended a few flights of a spiral staircase.

At the bottom, Loki and Cerys were in a staring contest. Frigga sighed loudly to get their attention. The two turned to face her and bowed their heads respectfully.

"Mother." They both said at the same time. There were times when, if Frigga did not know better, one would think they were twins.

"Sweet girl, do I even want to know why you are drenched and have ruined that lovely gown?" The queen asked and immediately gave Loki an accusing look. He glanced at Cerys, wondering what she would say. He had expected her to openly disclose what took place, but to his surprise, she smiled wide and giggled sheepishly.

"Oh, I went for a swim." Cerys said with a nervousness in her voice. Frigga furrowed her brow at her, while Loki tried to keep a straight face.

"A swim in those clothes? Where?" Their mother probed with a disapproving tone. Cerys placed her hands on her hips and shrugged.

"The fountain." She answered bluntly. Frigga scoffed and walked up to her.

"Cerys, you are a princess of Asgard, a person held in high esteem. How will others regard you if you conduct yourself in such an immature fashion? This is simply unacceptable—you will go to your chambers and remain there for three days." Frigga admonished severely, to which her daughter appeared wounded. Loki held his head down in shame, wondering what punishment would have been served if the queen knew the truth.

"But mother, that is a bit much, for I was only having fun!" Cerys argued and blinked at her. Frigga raised her hand to the doused girl in a manner to stop her objection.

"If you want to act as a child, then you shall be treated as such; go and reflect on your actions. I want a detailed summary of why proper behavior is essential in your role as member of the royal family." Frigga spoke sternly as Loki grimaced.

"Mother…" Cerys said meekly.

"Shall I make it five days?" Frigga countered and waited for Cerys to nod. "Good. Now, go make yourself presentable."

"Yes, mother…" The light-blonde girl turned to leave. As Loki was about to do the same, Frigga cleared her throat.

"Loki, have you nothing to say?" She asked with an expectant look.

"No." He answered curtly.

"You disappoint me, my son. I am aware that you probably played a hand in this." Frigga remarked and crossed her arms.

"Then why punish Cerys?" Loki questioned as he met her gaze.

"Though it may be honorable for one to protect a sibling, it is not so when it is accomplished by deceiving one's own mother." The queen said regally. "I suspect you both will learn a valuable lesson today."

"Right." Loki replied without any concern. Frigga tipped her head at him before heading back to the spiral staircase.

* * *

"What has your knickers all bunched up today, brother?" Thor stared at Loki, a puzzled leer upon his face. The raven-haired prince sat down dejectedly, ignoring his brother.

"He's cross with Fandral." Spoke the stocky Volstagg, one of the Warriors Three.

"And why would that be so?" Thor raised a brow and smirked at his fellow training comrades. They were in the shade of a large tree in the sparring quarters outside the palace.

"I heard that Fandral had tried to woo your dear sister when she fell into a garden fountain." Volstagg's burly voice broke into a laugh.

"I do not believe she can swim—is she alright, Loki?" Thor asked with worry in his tone. Loki refused to look at him.

"Yes, good as new." He said sarcastically.

"Well, then there should be no reason to hold a grudge." Thor pointed out, warranting a glare from Loki.

"Had it been Sif, I am almost certain you would not be so quick to provide forgiveness." Spat the dark prince. Thor suddenly stood up and squinted his eyes at his brother.

"What are you implying?" The older sibling leaned forward as his mind worked to comprehend the statement.

"You cannot compare the two—Thor is protective of Sif." Volstagg interjected.

"As I am of my sister." Loki retorted through gritted teeth. Thor laughed loudly and shook his head.

"Volstagg is right. I fancy the Lady Sif, and therefore have a claim to be defensive of what is mine." Thor bellowed and grinned widely, feeling triumphant.

"And I retain the right to protect what is mine." Loki snapped before realizing how he was sounding.

"Loki, you speak as if you own her. The princess is her own person, and does not belong to you." Volstagg disputed and gave him a perplexed glimpse. Then a notion crossed his mind, causing the stout man's eyes to widen: "You fancy your own sister?"

"What?" Thor asked in dismay.

"That is too absurd to even grant a reply." Loki answered, though his anxiety rose visibly as his hands began to tremble a bit. Thor pointed a finger at him.

"You do, don't you? You twisted creature." The golden-blonde prince accused. Loki stood up and went to his face.

"I caution you to choose your words carefully, brother. You suggest blasphemy with no evidence." The emerald-eyed young man said articulately. Volstagg sat in disbelief at the escalating display.

"You threaten me?!" Thor growled and raised his balled fist. Loki glared at his action and refused to back down.

"No, not a threat, for I only council you; as your success would be nil without my advice." Loki hissed, suggesting that Thor was incapable of accomplishing anything on his own.

"Brother, you test me. There are plenty of times I have succeeded without your aid." Thor barked.

"Of course, you are perfectly competent in making a fool of yourself without me." Loki mocked. The last of Thor's patience was depleted as the young god swung his fist at the trickster. Loki ducked and side-stepped, causing Thor to lose his balance and stumbled into the tree. He released a loud growl before he turned to see Loki smirking. Volstagg stood up and moved in-between them.

"My friends, please settle down! Let us not spoil our day with trivial matters. Surely, it is not worth this much trouble." Volstagg reasoned, forcing Thor to rear his fist back into the tree. As the large branches shook, he glared darts at Loki.

"This is not over, brother." The older sibling assured.

"Oh, I most certainly agree."

* * *

***A/N: I know this chapter was a little heated, but I think it is accurate in depicting the less-than-happy times. After all, all families fight :P**

**I wrote out a chapter summary for this story, but I am open to ideas: please leave your feedback. The next one should be a little more settled, though. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Confessions on Paper**

Three days had passed at a snail's pace. The princess' restriction would lift soon, and Loki paced the length of his chambers in silent contemplation. He desperately wanted to speak with Cerys to apologize, though he could not find the words. The nagging voice in the back of his mind labeled him a coward for not simply telling her the truth.

Additionally, the heated confrontation with his brother left him feeling tense. Though the young men made rightful accusations, he had played it off well enough. The only portion of the argument that Thor broached regarded Loki's jabs at his intelligence, to which the God of Mischief smoothed over with a careful selection of compliments.

As Loki's anxiety rose in his chest, he decided to pen a letter for inspiration. At his large, marble-topped desk, he stared at the blank sheet of paper. After several moments of raising and lowering his pen, the dark prince finally pressed the tip to ivory parchment.

_Dearest sister,_

Loki grimaced at the word—it proved to be the only reason he was unable to be honest with himself. After balling the sheet up and throwing it into a bin, he quickly drew another and began writing again.

_Dearest Cerys,_

_First and foremost, I want to apologize for the wrongdoing I have caused you with my actions. Moreover, I am deeply sorry that you have been punished for it. It was selfish of me, and I fully intend on making it up to you somehow. With that said, I believe I owe you an explanation. This is not easy for me by any stretch, given that I do not completely understand it myself. However, I will make the best attempt possible. _

_ As your brother, I am lucky to have you in my life. I love you as any sibling could and more. You are my shining star, the one person I never grow tired of. There are times when I find myself thinking of you—in ways that I know I should not. I have dreamt of you in ways that I know I should not. You are, to me, the most beautiful goddess in all the Nine Realms, and my heart beats a little faster when you smile. _

_ This revelation may shock you, even disgust you, but I have harbored these feelings for longer than I can remember. I acknowledge that it is wrong, yet I cannot seem to escape it. Perhaps, in a past life, I committed such terrible crimes and am being punished for it now. To live my life as it is, to wake each day knowing the one I cherish more than all the grains of sand in the cosmos, is the one person I can never have. I can think of no punishment that is worse. ._

_ Please forgive me, Cerys, for I promise you that I do my best to not soil our bond with my ill-conceived desires. Even if I can never have you, I remain grateful to be a part of your life. I pray that you will find it in your mercy to not view me as the demented soul that I am. _

_All my love,_

_Loki_

His eyes welled up with tears as he set the pen down. It was the very first time he had admitted his feelings to himself, much less on paper. Somehow, the act solidified the fact that he was hopelessly in love with his own sister. The raven-haired prince took a deep breath and forced the lump in his throat back with a swallow. He stared at the letter in silence for a while, hoping to feel liberated. However, his emerald eyes only continued to fill and sparkle at the growing pain in his chest. It was incredibly unfair, he thought, and a single teardrop descended to the paper. He cursed under his breath and wiped his eyes roughly, internally quelling his raw emotions. Loki took the letter and folded it in half before making his way to Cerys' bedchambers.

* * *

The young princess was sitting at her white and gold vanity. While running a comb through her soft hair, she stared at her reflection and sighed. Three days of solitude—she had more than enough time to mull over what led to this taxing confinement. Through careful analysis, she realized that she was compelled to lie to her mother because she felt sorry for Loki. Though his prank was rather offensive, it was the first time he had ever committed a wicked act against her. Coupling that with her witness to his obvious remorse, Cerys found herself believing that he may have had an innocent motive.

In her heart, she hoped that Loki would be able to redeem himself. Whether with an explanation or an apology, Cerys would forgive the brother she favored. It was nearly time for supper, and soon a servant would call upon her to join her family's meal. That would indicate her punishment was lifted, and perhaps, back in the queen's good graces.

A knock at her door prompted the princess to excitedly drop the comb and rush over. As she swung it open, her bright smile diminished into a stupefied look. Loki stood in the doorway with his mouth slightly agape.

"Brother, have you come to fetch me for dinner?" Cerys asked as her smile returned. Loki cleared his throat and tilted his head to the side.

"Actually, no, though I suppose that I could do so. I would like to speak with you first, if that is acceptable." He spoke calmly. With a nod, Cerys relaxed her posture. Loki looked around, then back at his sister. "May I enter?"

"Oh, of course. I did not realize it was a matter that required privacy." She replied as she stepped aside for him. After Loki entered her chamber, he closed the door and locked it. Cerys' heart skipped a beat at what he would say that warranted no interruption.

"I must tell you that it took the entirety of the last three days to collect the words that I am about to disclose." The dark prince started, not meeting her blue eyes. His arms were behind his back as he held the letter in hand. She clutched her hands together tightly as the butterflies in her stomach induced a slight nausea.

"Loki, I already know." She blurted out. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You do?" With the folded letter in hand, he crushed it out of shock.

"I understand that it would be difficult for you—the guilt must be awful." Cerys spoke with sympathy. Loki remained silent as he stared at her. "Yes, your prank was hurtful, it takes courage to apologize—so I want you to know that I forgive you. You are my brother, my friend, and do not wish for this to damage our bond."

Loki blinked a few times and felt his determination completely vanish. She had effectively dashed his resolve to confess his feelings.

"Well, I simply want the same, sister. Your forgiveness is more than I deserve." Loki glanced down as shame filled his conscience. _Coward, you are nothing more than a coward_, he thought.

"It brings me happiness to know that you care as much as I do." Cerys smiled widely and immediately jumped up to hug him around the neck. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed. As she let him go, her eyes caught sight of the item in his hand. "What is that?"

"Oh, this… just an apology letter." Loki grimaced and pulled his arm behind his back again. Cerys gave him a strange look.

"Well, will you not give it to me?" She asked, causing Loki to panic.

"No, I—I suppose it is not necessary at this point." He stuttered nervously.

"But I would like to read it." She stated and waited for his response. A light rap at the door stole their attention.

"Princess, supper is ready. Please join the king and queen in the dining hall!" A high, feminine voice sang from outside. A surge of relief washed over Loki as he hastily unlocked and opened the door. Cerys watched him suspiciously, but decided to address the matter later.

He dipped his head courteously as she walked passed him. After she was several feet away, he handed the crumpled letter to the servant girl.

"Dispose of this immediately. If you do anything else, I will throw you in the dungeons." Loki whispered and quietly caught up with his sister. The young servant stood in the hall with her eyes to the floor while the siblings made their way to dinner. Cerys slipped her arm around his, prompting Loki to continue arm-in-arm.

"Brother?" She peered out the corner of her eye at him.

"Yes, little star?" Loki answered affectionately. Cerys smiled brightly and slowed her stride, forcing him to do the same.

"Will you take me to the sea?" She spoke with an excited tone.

"Right now?" He nearly gasped and raised his brows. His sister let out a snicker at his reaction.

"Of course not, but would you if that were the case?" She retorted, an expecting look on her face.

"Well, only for you…" Loki murmured, eliciting a light blush on Cerys' cheeks.

"Perhaps tomorrow. I simply must take a trip from this place. Oh! Should we invite Thor and the Warriors Three? You could ask Sif, too." The princess' eyes sparkled with excitement. Her brother turned his head forward to hide the frown, though his disappointment was obvious.

"I cannot tomorrow, I'm afraid. You should have the others accompany you, though." His words caused Cerys to tug at his sleeve.

"Oh… why not?" She probed. Loki searched his clever mind for an excuse.

"I just cannot. It will be alright to go without me." He reassured while ignoring her tugging.

"You lie! Why are you suddenly so brooding?" The young princess snapped, agitating him. As they turned the corner, he froze his stroll to confront her outburst; which startled Cerys as her body spun around into him.

"Oomph!" She huffed and stared up at him. Loki attempted to appear stern, though the collision apparently incited a rosy flush on his sharp features.

"Cerys…" Loki whispered as he lost himself in her big, blue eyes. One of his hands grazed down her arm, leaving a chilly sensation behind. She shuddered, which made her feel embarrassed.

"Loki, Cerys, may I have a word with you both?" Said the deep voice of their father. Odin appeared to be upset as he watched the two quickly separate from each other.

"Father, why are you not at dinner?" Loki asked innocently. Odin was silent as the siblings approached him. Cerys keep her eyes away from the king until she was standing in front of him.

"Father." She curtsied and clutched her hands together demurely. Though the princess knew they had done nothing wrong, she felt as if they were in trouble. Loki bowed his head at Odin.

"I heard of your silly behavior the other day, daughter. I hope you learned your lesson." Odin said authoritatively and saw her nod. "Go to your mother, for she awaits your summary." Cerys bowed her head quickly before nearly sprinting off. Loki watched after her and sighed, to which the old man noted.

"Son, you will listen to me, and heed my warning." The wise king commanded Loki's attention. As his saddened emerald eyes met Odin's intimidating gaze, he remained quiet.

"I worry that you and your sister are too close. As children, it was acceptable, but you both are no longer children. Sooner than later, you both will need to find worthy companions." Odin began, and his son's expression turned into a grimace.

"Your concerns are unwarranted, father." Loki argued. Then, Odin gripped him by the shoulder.

"Listen carefully, my son. We live in modern times, and the days of keeping bloodlines pure are long gone. Do I make myself clear?" The grey-haired king cautioned firmly. Loki narrowed his eyes into a glare.

"There is nothing between her and me. You ponder on troublesome ideas." Loki spat and began to march away. His father shrugged before shaking his head. Though the dark prince would never confess to such sins by acknowledging the king's warning, he also believed that he was telling the truth. Loki had no faith in his desires manifesting at all.

* * *

Dinner was, as usual, boring. They were entertaining guests from Alfheim, and the elves were absent of humor. Loki tried to amuse them by changing the water different colors when they were not looking, but the only reactions he garnered were giggles from Cerys and a mother's look from Frigga. He had also initiated a food fight with Thor—they discreetly flung beans at one another when no one was paying attention. When Loki accidentally launched a purple bean at his sister, it bounced off her cheek, and left behind a smudge. That was when Frigga cleared her throat and Cerys excused herself from the table.

Moments later, Loki decided to do the same. Thor was preoccupied with the twin elf sisters, who were not only much older than the boastful prince, but also betrothed. As Loki rolled his eyes at Thor's usual barrage of compliments for the ladies, he excused himself and left the dining hall.

As soon as he closed the double-doors behind him, the raven-haired god scanned the corridor for Cerys. He spotted her to the left, near the ledge that overlooked the courtyard. She was leaning on the rails by her elbows and was observing the sunset. With a naughty smirk, he crept up behind her, preparing to cover her eyes with his hands.

"Took you long enough." Cerys said aloud for him to hear. Loki paused, tilting his head.

"How did you know it was I?" He asked, perplexed by her keen senses. She turned around and leaned her back against the railing.

"I know many things that you would think me ignorant of." She quipped as she reached her hands out to him. Loki gladly took them and pulled her away from the ledge. She giggled as he spun her in a dancer's circle.

"Then tell me, sister. What do you know of me?" He lured her to say what he could not, though he believed she was oblivious to his feelings.

"You, well, you are son of Odin, a prince of Asgard, the night sky, my brother, and the most hilarious god in all the realms." Cerys grinned so widely that her eyes squinted. He cherished it when she appeared so completely elated.

"So, I start out as a great individual, a prince, and then am reduced to a mere jester? Oh, that simply will not do." He smirked and spun her once more, but this time, drew her into his arms. She squealed as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. His breath was caught in his throat as her warm hands settled on his chest.

"Loki, you are holding your breath." Cerys looked at him with concern. He inhaled quickly to relieve her. Suddenly, he raised his hand to her cheek, and gently rubbed his thumb over her ivory skin. She felt butterflies flutter about her belly for no good reason. While still smirking, Loki slowly released her.

"You had a purple spot there. I erased it for you." He murmured and watched his little sister fumble for a reply. She was so adorably amusing—he could never see himself tire of it.

"Well then, you have my most humble gratitude." She mused. "Shall we return to the festivities?" Cerys reached her hand to him once more. Loki took it and nodded.

"We would not want to miss anything spectacular, would we?" He chuckled and spun her in a circle again. Little did they know, the doors were cracked—both Frigga and Odin watched the young gods as they carried on in their own, private world.

* * *

***Gahhhh! I write by letting the story flow by itself, so I was actually a little angry when Odin's voice (in my mind) said that line about a pure bloodline! Argh, such a liar! You bet I will have Loki throw that in his face later ;)**

**Thank you for reading! Next update possibly Sunday~**


	6. Chapter 6

**4. Bound by Blood**

While the blonde prince crouched down by the glistening body of water, a twinkle of an idea crossed his mind. Thor swung his muscular arm up from the water and splashed Loki, effectively drenching him. Cerys' eyes widened as she gasped loudly.

"Oooh, you will surely be repaid for that!" The young princess remarked from her seated position at the edge of the waterfront. The siblings, along with Volstagg, were lounging their free time away at a sparkling pond in the remote woodlands of Asgard. Loki's slender hand raised up to wipe his face, clearly displaying a scowl of resentment.

"Is that so? Well, I look forward to it. Until then, here." Thor boasted playfully as he proceeded to splash Cerys—again and again. She squealed and quickly jumped to her feet. Thor laughed heartily, much to the dark prince's vexation.

"Thor! Stop!" Cerys cried and held up her hands in defense. Once the blonde man stopped his assault, she turned to face the group. Her hair was no longer bouncy and perfectly curled—it was now stringy and wet. Her lovely silver dress was a shade darker in splotches. Loki blinked at her, then back at Thor, knowing she was embarrassed. However, the eldest brother was laughing hysterically.

"Sister, look at you, you have changed from a swan to an ugly duckling in seconds!" Thor bellowed as he pointed at her mockingly. Cerys' face began to turn red as Volstagg also started to laugh. The emerald-eyed prince turned his nose up in disapproval of the other men's behavior, but when his gaze met his sister's, she took his expression as disapproval in her.

"You fool! How can you be so careless, Thor?!" Loki snapped at his brother, though it did not seem to bother him. He heard an angry grunt, followed by heavy footfalls. "Cerys, where are you going?" he asked of the soaked maiden. She did not answer him as she stormed away. "She's upset. You made a spectacle of her… are you not going to rectify this?" Loki turned to the others.

"Oh, come now, she will be fine. It was only water!" Thor, still grinning, dismissed his younger brother's concern. Loki rolled his eyes at him before sweeping his hand out wide. An invisible force bluntly crashed into the two men before him and flung them backwards—into the pond. As Loki took off after Cerys, he heard muffled protests and threats behind him.

Several yards away, the ashen-haired princess was stomping through the thicket of the woodland. Cerys was offended by the rude comment more than her ruffled appearance. Nonetheless, she was beginning to question herself on why she was being so emotional. The brutish older brother often made jokes at her expense, much like Loki did at Thor's. However, something about the dark prince's disapproving look unsettled her.

"Cerys, are you alright?" Loki asked when he was finally walking by her side. She ignored him.

"Cerys…" he pleaded, yet she did not even look at him. "Please, talk to me. I handled our brother, for he is mingling with the inhabitants of the pond as we speak." He said while smirking at her, trying to make her laugh, or at least smile. She just continued walking in silence. Now frustrated, the dark prince seized her arm and forced her to stop.

"Brother! I do not want to speak with you." Cerys spat, keeping her eyes away from his.

"Me? What have I done?" He asked with the look of surprise on his features.

"You have not done anything, I just would appreciate some space, if you do not mind." Said the princess with an air of forced politeness. He raised his brow at her.

"I do mind." Loki snapped in reply.

"Loki, do not be daft, that is Thor's duty. Now, step aside, please. I must return home to change for dinner." Cerys' voice was clearly tense, indicating that she was beginning to lose patience. Though he never enjoyed seeing his sister upset, he did enjoy an argument with her from time to time. His own offensive streak was rising, and it was simply too tempting to resist.

"No, I want to discuss this matter right now." The God of Mischief held a straight face as his amusement grew with Cerys' narrowed eyes on him. She was quite beautiful, even when she was furious.

"You test me…" Cerys hissed. "Step aside, Loki."

"Care to make me?" He said, unable to hide a wicked grin.

"Why must you be so trifling?" She nearly shouted.

"You are simply far too irresistible to leave be." Loki said with a velvety voice. His sister's light blue eyes became bigger with surprise. Even he suddenly appeared alarmed by what he had just said. He slowly removed his hand on her arm, for an awkward tension lingered between them.

"Why is that?" Cerys asked hesitantly, though it was rather apparent in his tone that he was flirting with her. Dumbfounded, Cerys immediately tried to decipher his reaction. As he opened his mouth to speak, the God of Mischief's sheepish mannerism proved to be rather adorable, and she smirked.

"I…" The silver-tongued prince began, though unsure of how to explain himself.

"There they are!" Volstagg announced loudly from behind. As the siblings turned to look at their friend, Thor was charging for them—completely sopping wet.

"Um, run." Loki gracefully took off and sprinted in the opposite direction. His little sister snickered as she ran alongside him back to the palace.

* * *

Skidding around a sharp corner in the palace halls, Loki came to an abrupt stop while holding out his arm in front of his sister. She nearly tumbled as her momentum ceased before he pulled her into a small space behind a marble column. Thor and Volstagg were stampeding in the distance as their footsteps echoed down the hall. Upon their approach, Loki pressed his finger to his own lips, indicating that she remain silent. When the two men rounded the corner, they continued passed the hiding place without any suspicion. The dark prince smiled wide as Cerys covered her mouth to stifle a giggle.

After the bumbling young men were out of sight, both Loki and Cerys relaxed their postures a bit. In doing so, their attention was immediately on the fact that they were pressing into one another in the tiny crevice. He cleared his throat and shimmied out, then politely extended his hand to her. She did not look up at him as she accepted the gesture. When he led her out of the space, she smoothed out her hair, which was nearly dry now.

"Well, that was a close one." Loki spoke, hoping to alleviate the odd tension. Cerys' high laugh conveyed her nervousness.

"Indeed, they looked rather vengeful. You pushed them into the water, correct?" The princess replied, finally meeting his gaze. She felt her heart flutter slightly as she noted his emerald eyes were blazing with excitement.

"Yes, I did it for your honor. They had it coming." He answered curtly, seeming as though his interest was elsewhere. He took in the sight of her—messy, ashen hair, rosy lips, the look of anticipation on her face.

"What are you thinking about?" Cerys prompted, stirring Loki from his fixation. Shy, crooked smiles formed on both of their expressions before he could speak.

"You…" Loki murmured. His pulse quickened, for his conscience made feeble attempts to reign his impulses back in.

"What about me?" Her voice was more subdued now, which further encouraged him to speak.

"So much… too much." His was reply was cryptic, though he did not intend it to be. There were a great deal of thoughts in his head at the moment. "And what is on your mind, my little star?"

"Well, I—um, no, never mind." Cerys quickly dismissed and began to walk slowly, waiting for him to join her before getting too far.

"Go on. Please, tell me." Loki probed as he stared at her intently. Cerys' cheeks turned pink at the notion of even voicing her thoughts.

"It is silly, really. You just perplex me to no end, brother. I find it both entertaining and frustrating." She stated with confidence. His brows furrowed a little in confusion.

"How do I perplex you, exactly?" The raven-haired man asked, sounding offended.

"Well, as I said, it is silly of me. I am certain that my ability to perceive things are not as sharp as I would like to believe. Forget any mention of it, would you?" Cerys sighed while shaking her head. However, her focus was stolen when Loki took her by the hand.

"Your perception is one of your greatest strengths. Do not doubt your abilities." He said in a gentle tone and squeezed her hand. She smiled softly at him, suddenly finding the courage to speak her mind.

"Do you flirt with me?" Cerys blurted, forcing him to be still. The look in his eyes was not of surprise, but of multiple emotions. Relief, stress, and sincerity all displayed on his face at once. "You must be honest with me…" she implored.

"It is who I am—does it offend you?" He worded his answer carefully and waited to see if she would bury the truth in polite answers. Instead of witnessing any of the expected reactions, he panicked internally as she shot him a saddened, disapproving look.

"I see. No, it does offend me. I was only curious." She muttered and continued to stroll down the hall. Given that he was prepared to handle a variety of answers, Loki felt his heart sink into his stomach at her short statement. He would have to be more candid with her if he wanted to satisfy her.

"I assume you ask because, as we grow older, I have spoken to you in a manner that is less of a brother, but more of a… companion. You would be right, and though I do not mean to cause further frustration, I have to say that it has never been my conscious attempt. Rather, it seems to happen in moments when I am not actively censoring myself." Loki said smoothly, effectively controlling feeling ill. He worried that he had said too much. Without the bravery to look at her, he kept his eyes on the swirled, marble floor. When the sound of her sigh reached his ears, he bit his own tongue so violently that he tasted hints of iron and salt.

"Sometimes, I wish we were not royalty, forced to live under a microscope. I wish we lived in a world where happiness was not so difficult to obtain." Cerys began, squeezing his hand slightly. "Unfortunately, we pay the price of being an Asgardian, and must fulfill our duty to the Nine Realms." She admonished before glancing at him. He could not determine whether she truly understood what he was saying, or if she was speaking vaguely of their roles in general. He waited for her to finish her thoughts before speaking.

"I believe in three types of love. The first, is the love of Asgard, our role as the protection of balance. The second is the love of family. And the third is the love of soul mates. I am extremely lucky, for the gods have allowed me to experience all three already in my short years." The young princess' voice was clear, yet strained with sadness. She could tell that Loki was fighting with himself on what she was meaning.

Then, he saw it in her watery eyes—he was certain. With her body turned to face him, she lifted onto her tiptoes and in the next instant, pressed a tender kiss to his lips. Ever-so-slightly more than a peck, though it did not linger for more than a second. It was the most intimate gesture either one of them had ever experienced.

"Cerys…" He breathed in a whisper, his heart racing in his chest, threatening to explode. She merely stared at him with an intensity that he could not place. The silence was broken when they heard a guard approach from down the hall. Loki raised his hand to her chin and held it delicately. He could not find the words to express how he felt—time was needed to process the magnitude of her actions.

"Prince Loki, Princess Cerys, the King and Queen request your audience in the Throne Room at once." The approaching guard stated with a bow. Loki dropped his hand and nodded.

"Thank you. We shall be there momentarily." He replied sharply, and began to follow the armored man with Cerys. A comforting warmth surged through both of them—perhaps it was relief, for they felt less alone now. However, little did the two know, what awaited them would extinguish that newfound comfort.

* * *

"To _Alfheim_?! But why so soon?" Cerys exclaimed with a raised voice at her parents. Frigga and Odin appeared wary as they sat atop the throne in their respective seats. The queen could not look Loki in the eyes, as she knew he would surely be shooting darts at her. Odin, however, glanced back and forth between his two children with authority.

"Your mother and I have decided that the sooner you go, the sooner you will properly assimilate into the culture. You ought to be excited, my dear, for this is a spectacular opportunity for you. It is a privilege to be formally educated in the best institutions the Nine Realms has to offer." Odin said firmly, trying to convince Cerys that she should welcome spending several years in the world of the Light Elves.

"If anyone needs an opportunity at a formal education, it is Thor. Perhaps you ought to send him instead." Loki spat under his breath, rage flowing through his veins. He knew exactly why they were sending his sister away—to keep them apart. The fact that they were portraying it to be some grand chance of a lifetime was only making him furious.

"Silence, you should not speak so ill of your brother. When the time comes for one of you to ascend the throne, you will need one another for support." Odin wisely countered his vexed son.

"Although I am grateful for the offer, I do not wish to leave Asgard for such a long period of time. Can I not simply go over the summer months?" Cerys pleaded with her parents. Frigga shook her head slowly.

"My child, this is not simply a learning period, but a mentorship, as well. You will be completely engrossed in the culture and language—Elven is the hardest of the old languages to master, which requires many years of dedicated study. One day, you will be the one to negotiate the treaties between Asgard and our allies on Alfheim." Frigga spoke with the grace and reason that convinced Cerys enough to relent her protest. Loki, on the other hand, was less easily swayed.

"Forgive me mother, but when was the last royal Asgardian required to learn the language of Alfheim? Oh, that's right, _never_. Here is a lesson from history, Cerys—the elves have always spoken multiple languages and communicate with nobles of every realm. They have the ability to learn quicker than any being, therefore, making it completely unnecessary to learn their native tongue." Loki argued curtly, visibly upsetting his parents. He glared at them while Cerys grew more confused.

"That is enough, Loki. You are dismissed." Odin nearly growled.

"Why don't you simply tell her why you are sending her away? After all, the days of _pure bloodlines are long in the past_." Loki mocked his father with a spiteful tone. Odin stood up from his seat, prompting Frigga to hold his arm back out of fear he would strike Loki with his power.

"I said enough! This is not a debate, the decision has been made and is final! Do I make myself clear, Loki?" Odin roared at the young prince and princess. Cerys trembled where she stood, desperately wanting to hold Loki's hand. He eased his glare, though his jaw remained tight and his hands balled into fists. Loki slammed his arm over his chest and bowed his head slightly before turning on his heels. Cerys watched her infuriated brother storm out of the room, slamming the large door behind him.

Frigga flinched at the sound, but returned her sad eyes to Odin. He sighed angrily and shrugged before speaking.

"Cerys, go prepare your belongings. You leave tonight."

* * *

***Hope you enjoyed this! I am sorry the update was so long overdue. Leave me your thoughts, thank you!***


End file.
